2014 Tärkeimmät Tapahtumat
Tässä on niinko tämmöne lista vuoden 2014 aikana tapahtuneista tosi hurjista ja jännistä asioista tai tapahtumista....Jaa-a, mitähän tästäki taas tulee... No mitä helvettiä?! Eikäkö aattelin vaan notta saadaa näitäki vähä ylös jos joskus tulee tarvetta tietää kuka teki mitäkin millon ja kenen kanssa ja mahdollisesti mistä syystä. Kaikilla meillähän on joskus se hetki kun muistat jonkin TOOOOOOOOOSI eeppisen shitin mut sit jäät mietttii et "mikähän tän origin stoori oli?" ...Mmm-m. Voi keturan vitura ko sillon tekis mitä tahansa et olis tämmöne TOOOOOOOOSI hyödylline aihe. Aateltii sit outpleiata itteemme ja tehä tää valmiiks jollon tä o TOOOOOOOOSI hyödyllinen, olettaen et tätä viittitään päivittää when paska hits the tuuletin. Tapahtumia ja tosi maindfak juttui! *01.01. - No vittu vuosi vaihtu! *06.01. - Kare meni armeijjaan afkaan, koko Suomi suree... *10.01. - Lyijy teki virheen ja suututti Mashlian Neneko fanbasen! *05.02. - Saana sai sen Pokémon peliin Shroomishin... Kaksikin, jos tarkkoja ollaan... *14.02. - Rainette has left the building. ;_; Nyt kävi näin ;_; *22.02. - This also menas saunailta peruttu SAATANANSAATANA!! *02.05. - Vileestä ja Zinlestä tuli huippuystäviä (he myös virallistivat ystävyytensä <3) *28.05. - Suomen korruptoitunut vaalipiirilautakunta hylkäsi jokaisen Mashpulpille suunnatun äänen europarlamenttivaaleissa, kansa on raivoissaan. *28.05. - Suomen korruptoituneen vaalipiirilautakunnan takia MASH-Strema saa hurjan määrän suosiota ja vihaa. :^) *14.06. - Mash sai vihdoin ja viimein koulutettua Saanan Parasin. *14.06. - Zinle vaihtoi Masun kanssa Paken PSN acconsa salasanaan ja omistaa nyt Paken. *15.06. - Zinle vannoi ettei enää ikinä puhu Pakelle! (kysyi että miksei MYM oo viel kuollut. VOITTEKO KUVITELLA! Miten Pakke KEHTASIKAAN?!) * 03.08. - Mash got banned from twitch by RohG. * 27.10 - Mash aiheutti Saanalle nosebleedin. Listaa päivitetään kun keretään / muistetaan / jaksetaan / viittitään. Toivottavasti enne vuotta 2015 tai tää lista menee päivämäärie suhtee vituiksi ko Zinlen pullakuuri... 2014 Syntyneitä Quoteja *"Vileelle aapeeta!" *"Saanksmä olla sun perämoottori...?" *"Haiskahtaa silver Mashpulpilta." -Jisti *"Halaa Ollia Vileen tietokonetuolissa samalla kun katsot Hukkaa feedaamassa Morganalla" - Saana *"En tarvitse ehkäisyä koska en ole nainen" ~Vilee *"Se ei lonkeroittunut" ~Saana *"Hups...Mä unohin pelata" ~Vilde321 *"no mako pls ei se turhaa oo a dc" ~Zinle *"Minä olen pylväs" ~ Mait0 *"Mä channelaan mun inner strenghtin ja sit mä summonaan enemyi" ~Lyijy *"Ja juokaa tupettajat kohdulla" ~ markoboy87 (2013 mut pakko oli lisätä) *"Lille Vilee fisk filee" ~ Nikokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokoko *"Pro players are not good, they're lucky." -monkey_man0 2014 *"fuu kun eka selänne retired ja sit yellowpete" -Kare2013 *"Kaisa... Kaisa teki sen... Hän voitti sumopainin..." *"Kato nyt tota yksisarvista!" -Mashpulp 2014 *"Mä autan nyt herra Appelssiinia, perkele!" ~Masopulperooni *"kuulostaa loistatalta !" ~ Vilee *"Älä vihaa vaan koska salaryhmäläiset tykkää xD" ~ Riku Suuri III *"Mut mä aion käyttää tätä ruumista hyväkseni" ~Saana *"hoes with me" -saana2014 *"osku, sua ei kostuta kukaan" -Vilee2013 *"Spood beest!" -Quickshot *"Mä sain tissit...!" -Vilee 2014 *"Ruusteri miks sä lähdit kun mä olin tulossa sun sisään...?" - Mashpulp *"Nyt meni Vileellä Moosekset ja Jeesukset ristiin." - Zinle *"Karistakin on tullu tommone...renttu!" ~ Saana *"Siellä on musta homopornoa" -jichi2014 *"Kari on menny sänkyyn sun faijan kanssa" ~ Joonatan *"Kyllä sensei" -Saana Zinlelle * "Vayne: jayce outscales me" -Fiischediick2014 * "kiitti Osku, mä tiesin että suhun voi luotaa. ~<3" -Saana 2014 Tätäkin listaa toivottavasti päivitetään kun keretään / muistetaan / jaksetaan / viittitään. Päivämääril ei nii välei mut nii nähä onki quottei. Voi jehna miten jännittävää. Vähä PIREMPIÄ 2014 Kuoteja *"sinä pieni haiseva autisti paska! Sydämetön kyrpäperse tukehdu myrkyliseen pullaan ja kuole pois ja sit hukka raiskaa sut kun oot kuollu ja sit se syöttää sul pullaa ja jotain tosi pahaa hapanmehukiisselii ja haukkuu sua autisti syöpäseks pokemonvihaajaks you little son of a wörst suport euw evers only russian never eu east senki Mashpulperonin apupoika 0 wörtti 0 Neneko love 0 notting you suck ahahahahahahahaahahahahahhahaahhaahhahhhh siitä sait senki räkänen toppipelaaja haiseva apostolien teot on paska kirja ja raamattu on sun lemppari beep boop juttu ikinä ei taida tol asenteella saada karen lasagnee kun on noin autisti et ei voi ko hatee voi vittu sun kanssas tommosta kestä! Followattu ja unsubattu reported x9 pls uninstall hope yu ket känser and die! REPORTED! senkin homopaska autisti ps. kerro Vileelle terkkuja." -Zinle 2014 *"itse pelasin tässä juuri ykköstä, pitää pelata ykköstä että voi pelaa kakkosta" -saana2013 *"periaatteessa sun ei tarvitse pelata ykköstä" -zinle2013 *"insertaa sun ykkösen" -saana2013 *"no sen takia mä sen ykkösen ostinkin" -zinle2013 * Vilee = Kim t. Saana * Zinle = Tunes * Jichi = Jefre * you better start a list Hyvää vuodenjatkoa kaikille! saatana!